


7 Seas of Embarrassment

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor finds a preference forsmallerboats..and glasses of soda.





	7 Seas of Embarrassment

The Doctor was enjoying a Caribbean Cruise with Rose. She had suggested it to give him a taste of normal ways of travel. He had agreed, wanting to be on a boat that wouldn’t sink, or at least didn’t “promise” not to. 

He downed his 5th glass of soda, before sitting up abruptly. All that soda had to go somewhere, more specifically _his bladder_. The Doctor excused himself to the toilet, and proceeded to walk in a door to the inside of the ship. He was surprised, if a bit concerned, when he reached one of the many small open areas, and found no signs for the loo. He contemplated whether to see further inward on the current floor, or take the elevator up. 

A brief spasm forcing his thighs together, decided the matter. He took off sprinting. Reaching a restaurant, the Doctor gave up all dignity, and asked a waiter for directions. He was directed down a hallway, vertically across the ship. The Doctor successfully found the bathroom and breathed a sigh of relief. That was, until he spotted a sign, identifying it as “out of order”!

He gave his crotch a quick squeeze while considering his options. The Doctor ran, his thighs even closer together than before, to the elevator, hopping vigorously and nervously while waiting for it. Once inside, he crossed his legs, brow furrowed and sweating with panic.

When the doors opened, the Doctor ran out with spread legs, which let his bladder slowly release a spurt of urine. With a brief blush, he instantly used his hand to stronghold his crotch and accompanying muscles. But it hurt. This made the Doctor aware that he didn’t have much time, before his bladder would give up trying to hold back. Desperately, he attempted another jog to his and Rose’s cabin. But the hallway was very long, and the numbers on the cabins were several tens away from the right one. As he reached cabins 30-40, he felt urine slowly be let out. 

  
“No, no no no no no NO!..,” he exclaimed. “I’m so close, come on..,” he begged his bladder to keep holding on. But it couldn’t. As he tried to put his knees together to help his hand’s grip on his muscles, he tripped. The Doctor landed on his knees with his legs apart. At this moment his sphincter muscles, completely unhindered, relaxed completely.

“No No No No No!” he yelped again, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop what was happening. Urine flowed rapidly out of him, quickly soaking his trousers, before creating a puddle on the floor. The Doctor went full red in the face and closed his eyes, merely accepting the sensation of premature relief. After about a minute, the Doctor was finally finished wetting himself. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he stood up to take in the damage. There was a considerable, blue-coloured puddle of his urine on the rug. 

“It was _just_ an accident. It was an **accident** . They happen,” he told himself quietly, smiling confidently, as the shame subsided. He began walking towards his room to shower, before he heard a voice behind him. _Rose’s_ voice. He quickly ducked in a random maintenance closet, hoping she didn’t see him. 

“Doctor!” Rose bellowed again. She could’ve sworn she saw a small figure in a brown suit down the hall a moment ago. _Where’d he go?.._

She walked down the hallway until she reached room 35 and stopped instantly. In front of her was a big blue puddle, in the process of soaking into the rug. From what the Doctor had told her about his biology, she immediately realized what had happened. He _hadn’t made it to the loo.._

She figured he must’ve heard her and ducked away to hide somewhere. She sighed in sympathy for how embarrassed he must be. And _indeed_ was. 

Rose began calling for him, gentler this time.

“Doctor. It’s alright. I know you tried to get there. I understand. You did the best you could. Just come out, please, so I can give you a hug, then we’ll get you cleaned up,” she requested, unknowingly walking right by the Doctor’s closet. 

Seeing the logic in the last part of her statement, the Doctor quietly double-checked if Rose meant what she said. 

  
“It’s really alright?” he asked sadly, beginning to doubt his own words of encouragement. 

“Of course. You’re a Time Lord. Your bladder’s too big for you to be expected to have foreseen this. This is a new experience for you. It’s a confusingly big ship,” Rose continued coaxing him out of the closet. Taking a deep breath, the Doctor opened the door to the closet, and stepped out, looking at Rose carefully. She immediately stroked his cheek, wiping away more tears that had emerged, before hugging him. Rose stroked his back comfortingly, until he chuckled. 

“What’s so funny?” she asked, patting his arms as she broke off the hug.

“Look how big that puddle got,” the Doctor pointed at his puddle on the floor.

“ **Blimey** , yeah. Bigger-on-the-inside indeed,” Rose remarked in equal astonishment, laughing in agreement. 

  
“Only almost,” the Doctor corrected.

  
“Either way, hell of a cleaning job. Speaking of which, you’ve got one,” Rose reminded him, pointing at his soaked pinstripe trousers.

“Yeah,” the Doctor noted with a happy sigh. Rose opened the cabin door for the Doctor, who stepped in, and walked in the bathroom to shower. He removed his trousers and equally wet pants, placed his still dry shirt and suit jacket in a separate pile, before stepping in the small shower space, and turning on the water. After a thorough scrub, the Doctor stepped out, put on a snuggly white bathrobe, and went to pick out one of many matching brown trousers to change into later. The rest of the day was spent in the room watching TV and, _solely in regards to the Doctor_ , keeping away from fluids for a couple of hours..

The End


End file.
